Once in a lifetime
by melly89
Summary: Melani Sutton, a regular teen meets Cody Simpsons bestfriend, Jake Thrupp. But then she falls in love with TWO people ;X -Story is WAY better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Melani

- Dark brown hair

- hazel eyes

- tan

- 14

It was a cold, January Wednesday. I was walking to school, like I always do because the freshman academy is less than a block away from my house. As soon as I walked through the huge double doors, I was attacked with a group hug by my closest friends: Amy, Rachelle, and Jessica. They were just like my sisters, we even acted like sisters. Every weekend, we slept over at one anothers house. We were basiclly inseperable. "Guys! I missed you so much!" I said. You see, we were on Christmas break, so my family and I visited my grandma. "Melani," Rachelle said, "how'd it go in Cobbtown?" I lived in Dexter, Georgia. It's a small town of only 530 people. My grandma lives in Cobbtown, it only has about 350 people. "It went well." I said. We all started walking down the hallway, on our way to our lockers, and I saw a poster for Cody Simpson's Coast to Coast mall tour. As I passed by the sheet, I glanced quickly at the date. He was going to be performing this Friday! Honestly, I wasn't one of those 'I'M GOING TO MARRY YOU.' type fans, I just like his music, but I do think he's cute. "Hey guys? What are we gonna do on Friday?" I asked. The girls just murmered simple "No's" and "I don't know's". Then, at that moment, Toby, my science project partner came up to me. "Hey Mels." (Everyone called me that for short.) "Oh, hey Toby. What's up?" "Nothing much. Thanks for ditching me this morning." I was so confused. "Wait. What?" Toby stared at me in disbelief. "This morning you were supposed to meet me at Starbucks for the final touches on the project. Remember now?" Now I understood, and I felt horrible! "Oh my gosh Toby! I'm soooooo sorry. We got home around 4am, and I overslept, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I pulled my puppy dog face. "Fine. But you SO owe me." "Ok!" Then Toby left. Then Jessica said, "What were you saying about Friday?" "Oh. Well, you see, Friday afternoon, Cody Simpson is gonna be there! And I really want to go." We were already at our lockers. Luckily, all four lockers stood next to each other. "Ugh. Mels! You know we ALL hate that girl. He sings so high.", Amy said. "OH CMON. PLEASEEEE?." I begged. "No Melani. We don't like his music and I have something to do anyways..Rachelle and I are gonna go to the spa." Jessica whispered, as if she were afraid of me. "Fine. I'll ask someone else." I stated. And with those words, I slamed my locker and walked to class.

On the way to class, I was turning the corner and I bumped into someone, causing my stuff and the other persons stuff falling all over the floor. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." said the voice. It sounded like a boy, but it wasn't familiar. "No, no, no. I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault. Sorry." I looked up at the boy. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. And he was at least four or five inches taller than me. "Hi, I'm Jake. Jake Thrupp." He had an Australian acccent. He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Im Melani. You can call me Mels for short." I smiled and shook his hand awkwardly. "Are you new here?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm from Australia. Queensland to be exact." He grinned. "Oh well, can I see your schedule? I can show you around." I said. Jake pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I looked it over nd my eyes widened. "Dude. Seriously? You have all of the same classes as me!" I smiled at him. "Well, that's a good thing." he said, then he winked at me. I blushed. I took hold of his hand and started running into class, "C'mon silly! We have one minute until the bell rings!" I sat down in my seat and Jake sat in the seat next to me because we didn't have assigned seats. "Goodmorning Class. How was your break?" Mrs. Vargas said. Everyone was still tired, so no one answered. "STUDENTS! Wake up! Now, how was break?" She yelled. "Good!" Everyone yelled. "Ahh. I see we have a new student on the roster. Mr. Thrupp?" she asked. "Here!" He raised his hand. "My name is Mrs. Vargas. We are very glad you chose this school. I hope everyone has been very welcome on your first day." as soon as Mrs. Vargas said that, Jake's eyes beamed at me. So Jake and I went through the rest of the day normally. We had lunch together too. I didn't want to sit with my friends because I was still mad at them about what happened this morning. At the end of the day, I asked Jake where he lived. "I live I think less than a block away from here. I walk. You?" Now that he said that, I noticed my neighbors moved to Calofornia and a new family had moved in just a couple days ago. "Do you live at 755 Duloc Lane?" "Yeah! How did you know? Do you stalk me?" he asked, smirking. "Haha." I turned my serious face on, "Since you asked, yes. I do stalk you." Jake just stared at me in shock as we started walking. I just bursted out laughing. I could barely breathe anymore because I was laughing so hard, so I sat down on a nearby bench. Jake sat right beside me. "I was kidding!" I said, still laughing."Oh thank gosh. You hd me there for a second. You are a really good actor!" Jake said grinning. "Why thank you, sir. We should get going. Oh. And by the way - I'm your new neighbor!" I got up with Jake and started walking towards our houses when my phone started ringing: "Give me the chance to love you! I'll tell you the only reason why. Cos youuuu are on my mind. I wanna know you feel it! What do you see when you close your eyess?" Yes. My ringtone is Cody Simpson's song, On My Mind. Don't judge me! I mouthed "Hold on" to Jake. He just nodded. "Hello?" I answered. "Honey, where are you?" It was my mom. "I'm literally 10 feet away from home. I'm walking home with Jake, the new neighbors son." I rolled my eyes. "Oh really? The Thrupp's re coing over for dinner tonight, as a welcome to the neighborhood type thing." I smiled at Jake, but he just looked at me confused. "Ok. I'll be home in a few." And with that I hung up. "Why are you smiling?" Jake asked. "Wellllllllll, if you must know, your coming over for dinner to my house tonight." He smiled at me. "Really?" I nodded and said, "My mom invited over your parents for dinner. Fun. Woohoo." I whispered flatly. "Oh Yeah!" He yelle imitating Pauly D from Jersey Shore. "Quick question." he told me before we split up into our driveways. "Shoot." "You like Cody Simpsons music?" he asked. "Yeah. But I'm not one of those crazy 'I know everything about him' fans. I just like his music." "What are you doing Friday?" "Nothing. Why?" I said thinking about the drama that happened this morning about the concert. "Will you come with me to the mall?" "Sure. What time?" "I'll pick you up around 1?" "Sounds good. See you tonight Jake (: " Jake then leaned down and whispered, "Goodbye gorgeous." and with that he left.

I went inside and went into my room and logged onto FaceBook since I had no homework. I had a couple friend requests and whatnot. I decided to update my status, so I quickly typed, "I can't wait for tonight!" and after that posted, I saw Cody Simpson had updated his page, so I clicked on his name and saw a status update talking about a contest he was having for the people he was going to be performing for at his concert in Georgia this Friday! So I decided to enter the contest. It was a contest to be the girl he serenades, and dances with, and gives flowers to, and gets to go backstage ith him! I don't think I have a chance of winning, but what do I have to lose?


	2. Chapter 2

I asked my mom what time Jake and his family were coming and she told me at 7pm. It was now 5pm..I HAD NO TIME! I only had hours to get ready. So I went ahead and got in the shower. When I got out, it was only 5:15. I dried, curled, and moussed my hair. By then, it was 5:50. OH NO! I started walking towards my closet when my cell phone started blaring Lil Wayne's verse in Look At Me Now. I looked at the caller ID and it was an unknown number, so I answered. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, my name is Alli Simpson. I'm calling to speak to Melani Sutton?" The girl had some sort of accent, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "This is she." "Well," Alli spoke, "online, you entered a contest to be chosen to be the girl onstage at Cody's concert Friday, correct?" "Uhm, yeah. WHY? Did I win?" I asked eagerly. "Haha. Not quite. Cody pulled out two random names and one of them was yours." "Oh, wow. That's cool." I said, acting cool and calm, but on the inside, I was exploding with joy! "Wow. This went a lot better with you than with the other girl, haha. She started screaming, cryig, and I'm sure she had a heart attack!" Aw. Poor girl. But it was pretty funny. Alli spoke again, "So, if wheather of not you're chosen, my brother will still call you, k?" HOLD UP. "Your brother?" I questioned. "Cody's my brother, silly! I hope you get chosen, 'cos you seem really nice and cool." AWH! "Aw. Thanks, so do you! Thank you!" When I hung up on the phone with Alli, I started yelling into my pillow because I was so happy. I looked at my alarm clock and the time was 6:50, so I picked out my black skinny jeans, my black and red Asking Alexadria! shirt, and my black and silver blocked belt. Yeah, I know, it's not "dressy", but who cares?

I tucked my phone in my pocket, in case Cody called, and started going down the stairs. By the time I reached the last step, the doorbell rang. "Honey? Can you get that? It's the neighbors. Show them to the dining room!" I walked to my front door and found two adults, a lady wearing a beautiful, satin red dress, and a man, wearing a suit. Behind them was Jake, wearing Skinny jeans and some vans with a white shirt, and a burberry-looking scarf. I wasn't gonna lie, he looked FIIIIINE. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Thrupp. I'm Melani. It's very nice to meet you." I shook both of their hands, and they introduced themselves as "Mary and Burt" I smiled at that as they walked to the dining room. Jake was behind them. "Hey, Jake!" I smiled. "Why hello there Melani. So fancy seeing you again." He said in a funny British accent. "C'mon, you weirdo!" I took hold of his hand and led him into the dining room where his parents and my parents were already settled down. When my mom saw us, her eyes immidiaetly dropped to our entwined hands, I realized, and quickly let go of his hand. "Is there something going on between the two of you?" My mom asked. "Gosh, mom. NO. We're just friends." I looked at Jake, and his smiled dropped into a frown. The only seats available were 2 next to ech other. Jake pulled out my chair for me. HOW SWEET! "Thanks" I smiled at him. Everything was going fine until dessert, because my phone started ringing Lil Wayne once again, which meant it was an unknown number, which ment it could possibly be Alli, or Cody!

"I'm SO sorry, but I really have to take this call." I dimissed myself from the table, and walked into the kitchen and answered my phone, "Hello?" I said. "Hey, is this Melani? This is Cody." OHMYGOSH, I was on the phone with THE Cody Simpson. "Uh, yeah. I'm Melani." "I'm sorry, but you weren't chosen for the contest, but my sister spoke so highly of you, and she wanted someone to hang out with at the mall with while I perform. Do you think you could come?" LORD, THANK YOU! How was this happnening? I immidiately thought about my "get-together" with Jake on Friday..Oh no. What do I tell Cody?


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP - Alli called Mels and told her she has a 50% chance to win to be Cody's girl on stage. Cody later called, while Melani's parents and Jake's parents were having dinner. She had lost, but Alli wanted to shop with her. What should she tell Cody?

"Well, I kind of promised I'd go to the mall with my other friend.." I said, "I don't want to break my promise." Cody coughed before speaking, "Bring them along, too!" I could hear Alli in the background, yelling. I think she was saying "Give me the phone." "I'm sorry, Melani. My annoying sister wants to talk to you. I'll see you Friday then?" I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. I felt dumb -.-' I quickly said yes before he passed Alli the phone. "HEY!" She basically yelled. "Haha. Hey Allison." "Okay," she said, "so, when you get here, at the mall, go to the back entrance. But I can't go out and get you because paparazzi and those fans are gonna be out there & they're gonna attack me, so I have to send out one of Cody's friends, and he'll bring you guys to my dressing room. Kay?" I nodded once again. "Y-yes. Hey, I have to go, I'll see you Friday!" and with that, I hung up the phone. I walked back into the dining room. No one was in there. "Mom? Where are you guys?" I yelled. It was a big house, so they couldn't hear if I spoke normally! "In the living room sweetie!" I heard my dad say. That was all the way across the house. Ugh. No wonder I'm in such good shape. I walked into the room and I saw everyone but Jake standing up. "Hun, your father and I are going to go out with the Thrupp's. You guys can crash here, because we'll be gone all night partying!" My mom did a little fist pump & I buried my head in my hands. How embarassing! Jake will probably think I'm a freak now. "Mom. Stop. Please don't do that. Ever. Again." I shwooshed my hand in a motion meaning "shoo", wanting them to leave already. "See you tomorrow! Goodnight you two. No funny business." My dad said. Oh, great. Jake probably thinks the worst about me now.

Once they left the driveway, I went and sat across from Jake in the love seat. "Soo.." He started. "Well, looks like you're crashing here tonight." I tried to not sound excited about it. "I guess so." He seemed to be in a bad mood. I tried to cheer him up by bringing up our "date" at the mall. "Okay, so I entered a contest to meet Cody Simpson, but I didn't think I was gonna win, but I entered it anyways, one in a million chance right? Okay, well it was down to me & another girl, and she won, but Cody's sister, Alli, wants to chill and go shopping. But I told her that I already had plans with someone else at the mall, and Cody said that you could come, and I really want you, too." I said all of that really fast. Jake was just sitting there with a blank expression on his face. "Okay." He still seemed down. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" He sighed. "Nothing." I just stared at him like he was crazy. He noticed I was and he said, "What?" I just looked at him. I picked up the pillow next to me, I stood up & I began a pillow fight with him. He was in total shock. We were both laughing so hard, our stomachs hurt. I had fallen down, and I just laid there, on the floor, laughing my head off. Jake laid down next to me & we just stared at each other. His hand crept to my cheek. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful." And with that, he leaned in & kissed me. I, was in shock for about 5 seconds, before i began kissing him back. He pulled back and smiled. So did I. "Melani, I know we just met and everything, but, would you be my girlfriend..?"

GUYS! Ahh. I have NOT forgotten about this story. Trust me.

I just don't have time to write & upload and stuff. I'm a freshman in highschool - lots of work -.-'

I'm so sorry /3

I read all of the reviews, awh. You guys are so sweet 3

Keep reading!

& remember i love you guys!

question; who's your favorite character: Melani or Jake? Why?


	4. Chapter 4

RECAP: I picked up the pillow next to me, I stood up & I began a pillow fight with him. He was in total shock. We were both laughing so hard, our stomachs hurt. I had fallen down, and I just laid there, on the floor, laughing my head off. Jake laid down next to me & we just stared at each other. His hand crept to my cheek. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful." And with that, he leaned in & kissed me. I, was in shock for about 5 seconds, before i began kissing him back. He pulled back and smiled. So did I. "Melani, I know we just met and everything, but, would you be my girlfriend..?"

- Jake' s POV

"I've never seen anyone so beautiful." With that being said, I leaned in and kissed her. Best. Kiss. Ever. Even though it was for a couple seconds. This was the moment. "Melani, I know we just met and everything, but, would you be my girlfriend?" After I asked, and she didn't answer, I began thinking that this all went down a lot smoother in my head. About 30 seconds passed when she stood up, helped me stand and she said, "Of course I would." And she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close for yet another kiss. I pulled away and hugged her, not wanting to move to fast like I did with my ex, Samantha.

We sat down on thet couch together, our hands linked. I really wanted to have my arm around her and hold her close, so I came up with a really cheesy pick-up line. "Mels, if you had a parrot, would you put it on this shoulder," I touched her right shoulder, the one closest to me, "or would you put it on this shoulder?" I draped my arm around her and kept it there. She stared at me like I was some pshyco person. "You're so cheesy...I like it." Then she winked. Wow. She was beautiful.

We were watching some show when I checked the time and it was about to be 3am. "Mels, I think you need to go to bed, its 2:50." She didn't answer me. I looked down at her and she was leaning againt me sleeping. I took advantage of this time so I could study every apect of her face. I already new she had amazing hazel eyes that resembeled a kaleidoscope of a spectrum of colors such as gold, brown, and green. She had a dimple when she smiled. Only one, on the right side of her beautiful face. Her hair is dark brown. In the dark, it looks black, but if you pay enough attention, you could see it brown. She really was perfect.

I closed my eyes around 3 and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Melani -

I woke up on the couch with my head lying on my boyfriend's chest. That sounds werid saying that he's my boyfriend. But it's true, and I'm happy. I slowly got up, careful not to wake him up, and went to the restroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my hands. I wanted to make Jake and I breakfast, so I tip-toed to the kitchen, took out the pancake mix, and bega making them. I went ahead & made 25 star shapend pancakes incase our parents came over. While I was adding berries and whipped creams to our plates, Jake walked in ruffling his hair. He walked over to me, pecked my lips, smiled, and said "G'mornin' babe." I smiled back at him and said, "Good mornin' luv." in a British accent. "Guess what we're doing today!" I told. "Uh...school?" I laughed. "It's Saturday bro! We're going to meet Cody! I'm so excited. Oh, I made you breakfast too - star shaped pancakes!" He smiled. We went and sat down at the table and we just talked about random different things. At around 12, I told him I needed to start getting ready, as we would have to leave here at 1. He said he would go get ready as well at his house.

I went upstairs and I showered. After I got out and plugged in my curling iron and walked directly to my closet. What was I going to wear? Ahh. I looked through everything in my closet and finally found the cutest skirt! It was a blue ruffly skirt, that had flower prints all over it. I out on a plain white shirt and wore my yellow cardigan over it. I decided to wear my grey heels. They were only 3 or 4 inches. I curled my hair and went ahead and did my makeup. It was abou 12:50 when the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs, greeting Jake at the door. "Ready?" I asked. "You look beautiful, hun." Awh. He was so sweet. "Thanks. Let's go! I already called a cab. They're waiting!" We walked hand in hand to the cab.

When we arrived in the back entrance of the mall, there was already paparazzi and EVERYTHING -.-' Just as Alli promised, a good looking guy around my age was there, opening the cab door asking me for my hand so he could help me get out. I took his hand, followed by him just staring at Jake. There were flashes everywhere and they were just staring at each other. "Jake?" the cute guy asked in a heavy Australian accent. "That's me, bro. Nice to see you, Campbell." They did this little man hug thing and Campbell said, "Whatever they ask, ignore." and he lead us to the door. While walking, everyone was yelling questions. People kept asking if I was Cody's girlfriend. When they saw Jake, they yelled his name. How did Cody's FANS and a friend of Cody's KNOW Jake? I'll ask him later. We walked into the mall. It was backstage. "If you just turn right at this corner, it'll lead you directly to Cody's room. Jake, can I talk to you for a sec.?" Jake nodded. "Go ahead and see Cody, I'll be there in a minute." I was confused. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah, he probably doesn't want to see me anyways." What did he mean by that? I walked to Cody's dressing room and knocked on the door, hearing a voice say, "Come in." I walked in only to find...

Hey Broskis! I'm sorry they're so short. I honestly have no time. I have to unpack from my vaca and study for finals and all this stuff -.-'

I'm sorry, but thank you SO much for reading.

Please review! Tell me what you think about these last 2 chapters, I feel like they aren't good ^.^

OH, and thank you Sydney for messaging me, your message made my day that day :D

Love, Karleigh (:


	6. Chapter 6

I left Jake backstage and made my way to Cody's dressing room. I walked in and saw him practicing his dance moves in front of his mirror. "Uh, h-hi." I stuttered. Why was I nervous? I mean, of course he was THE Cody Simpson, but he was also just a person. He turned around and when he saw me, he blushed. Probably because I saw him practicing his moves in front of a mirror. "Hey," he smiled and walked over to me, embracing me in a friendly hug, "I'm Cody." He sounded SO much cuter in person! His accent was so hot. "I'm Melani. My friends call me Mels." He took my hand and lead me to the couch. "Well then, I hope I can call you Mels from now on. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends. You seem nice." OHMYGOODNESS. Did that mean that even AFTER this, he'd want to talk to me? Wow. I smiled. "CODDDDY! Five minutes and you need to be out on stage." A small girl, blonde-ish hair, about 13 years old walked into Cody's room. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you had a guest." At that moment Jake walked into Cody's dressing room. "Oh, you're Melani!" the girl walked over to me and hugged me. "I'm Alli. We're going to have so much fun. Wow, you're so pretty." Her eyes sparkled. "I'm Melani, yes. Haha, it's gonna be awesome. And thank you." During this whole convo, Cody was just staring at Jake. It looked as if they were talking through their minds. I walked over to Jake and entwined our hands. "Cody, Alli, this is Jake." Cody said, "I know. Old friends." Jake shrugged. As we all walked out into the actual backstage, Jake pecked my lips and told me that he'd be hanging out with other guys that were Cody's friends from Australia. I told him goodbye and watched him walk off. "Melani, I'll be right back, I need to go get my purse. 4 minutes, tops." and with that, she left me and Cody standing awkwardly. "Well, uh, how do you know Jake?" he asked. "He's new in my school. Actually became my next door neighbor." He sighed. "I'm going! Just give me a minute!" he yelled into the headset. "Sorry, they kept interupting my thoughts." I smiled. He was about to walk away when his manager yelled his name, but instead he leaned in and slowly kissed my cheek. His lips lingered on my face for a moment. Right at the moment when his lips touched my face, a camera flash went off, snapping a picture of the memory I would cherish forever. He quickly pulled way, searching for the photographer, but there was none in sight. He sighed once again, "I have to go. Have fun. Promise me you'll see me after the show?" he asked, smiling as if he'd known me forever. I was still starstruck from the peck on my cheek, so I just nodded. "I'll see you later." he gave me a quick hug and walked onto stage, only to be greeted by the sound of thousands of girls.

"Ready!" Alli called out. When she came in sight, I walked towards her and she led me to the mall, where all the stores were. "Okay, so I want to just go to all of the cute stores and just raid everything!" she said, laughing. I also laughed. "Oh, so do I. I'm in major need of a girls day!" And with that, we shopped until we dropped. We literally fell on the floor of the lounge where Cody's friends were, and Jake. There were two other guys besides Jake. All of them just stared at me and Alli. We just laid there, laughing our heads off for no apperant reason. By the time we hit the third store, we were like bestfriends, or better - sisters. We traded numbers and vowed to text each other everyday, and we also found amazingly cute guys for each other. It would be hard to say goodbye to her. I'd miss her. I know I just met her, but I get the feeling that I'm going to miss her a lot. "Uh, Alli? Who is this? Are you guys okay?" a boy with blonde spikey hair asked. We both stood up and Alli introduced me as, "Melani, (her) long lost sister." She introduced me to each and every one of the guys. "Mels, this is Campbell." she referred to the guy with the blonde semi-spikes. He was cute, but he looked a little young. "This is Josh. The funny man." Josh had brown hair, that was also spiked up. He was hot. "And, of course, you know Jake. Well, I have to take these bags to the hotel, but I'll be back a little before Cody finishes. He has about 10 minutes left, not counting the small break in about... 3 minutes. Jake, can you please accompany me while Mels gets to know the guys?" I looked at Jake, not wanting him to leave, but she did need help and I wanted to get to know the guys. I walked over to him and pecked his soft lips. "I'll be here babe." and with a smile on his face, he got up and followed Alli out the door. The only thing left in the room was me, Campbell, Josh, and an awkward silence. "So, you and Jake?" Josh asked. "Yeah, we've been dating for about 2 days. He's great." Campbell and Josh scooted even closer to me as I was on the love seat and they were on the sofa. "So, how long have you guys known Cody?" I asked them. "I've known him since primary school." Campbell said. Josh said, "Primary school as well, but," he whispered, "I'm Cody's bestfriend." He made the 'Shh' sign on his lips. I giggled.

Me and the boys got to know each other. The were so funny. I could see us being best friends. At one point we were sharing cheesy pick-up lines and I shared the one that Jake had said so he could wrap his arm around me, you know, the one about the parrot? They cracked up. While getting to know the guys, Cody had walked in on his little break and sat there and listened to our conversation. But while someone else was talking, I could feel his eyes lingering on me, and not the person who was talking. It was a little weird. When he had to go back on stage, he pecked my cheek, once again and left. _He must be a very touchy person_, I thought.

This was the best day of my life. Until that picture surfaced the internet. I was know known to the whole world as Cody's best kept secret; his girlfriend.


End file.
